An internal combustion engine is provided with at least one cylinder, and a cylinder end having a face closing the cylinder and defining a combustion chamber. A motor may comprise for example three, four, six or eight cylinders which are arranged in line, in V, or flat at 180°. Pistons are disposed in each of the cylinders in which they can move in translation back and forth. Pistons are each connected to a rod, itself connected to a crankshaft. The assembly of rods crankshafts permits to convert the alternate movement of pistons into a rotating movement.
Internal combustion engine further includes valves whose opening and closing are controlled directly or indirectly by a push upon rotation of a camshaft, so as to permit the admission or discharge of gas within the combustion chamber. Camshaft is driven by the crankshaft through a toothed belt, a chain, or a cascade of gears. Camshaft is supported in rotation in the engine block by rolling bearings arranged at ends of the camshaft.
In the particular application with a dry belt, camshaft has to be sealed on ends to prevent leaks of lubricant or oil towards the dry belt. Generally a sealing ring is fit within a housing of engine block, the sealing ring comprising a sealing lip in sliding contact with the outer surface of the rotating camshaft.
However, such arrangement of rotating bearing assembly requires an additional part to ensure the sealing function, and an adapted housing design to integrate the additional part. It increases the number of assembly steps and the assembly time.